Different Course of Events
by The Awesome Frost Ninja
Summary: Hiro always knew that nightmares were not to be confused with reality, but what happens if a nightmare turns out to be prophetic? Alive!Tadashi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I love this movie and I am forever indenial. And I love the brotherly bond between Tadashi and Hiro. Family feels!**

**Summary: Hiro always knew that nightmares were not to be confused with reality, but what happens if a nightmare turns out to be prophetic? Alive!Tadashi**

* * *

><p>The fire siren was bleeping and the heat and ember were beginning to shroud the night's sky. The showcase building was on fire and people were in a panic as they all ran out from the building.<p>

Tadashi caught a young woman coughing from smoke. "Are you alright?"

She replied as she began to try and calmly reply back, "Yeah, I'm ok, but Professor Callaghan is still in there!"

Hiro knew the look in Tadashi's eyes and he desperately clasped unto Tadashi's arm as he yelled, "Tadashi no!"

Tadashi knew what his brother was asking behind those words, but this time he couldn't do it, not even for Hiro. "Callaghan is in there. Someone has to help." He bolted up the stairs and as he ran his hat slipped off his head.

In the midst of his panic Hiro picked up Tadashi's hat as it landed by his feet. Hiro couldn't stand it, he had to go in after him, but as Hiro had made up his mind he was blown backwards by an unseen force. The next thing he knew he was on the ground and as he looked back up the building was completely on fire.

Hiro stared at the fire as he finally realised.

"TADASHI!"

* * *

><p>Hiro shot up with a loud gasp for air. He was covered in a cold sweat and his chest was heaving as he looked around at his surroundings. It wasn't leftover debris, he was in his room. He stumbled out of bed hitting the floor as he went to check the other side of the room and there he was, his big brother asleep in bed, safe and sound but most importantly alive. Hiro let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding as he continued to watch his brother from a far.<p>

He knew watching someone sleeping was creepy, and he knew if Tadashi found out he would never let him live it down. But it provided him the comfort that it was just a bad dream. He convinced himself it must've been caused by stress.

Suddenly Aunt Cass' voice was head from outside the door. "Hiro! Tadashi! Time to get up! You two have a very big day ahead!"

Tadashi groaned and moved his pillow over his head in protest. Tadashi was usually an early riser, but he still had his days where he just wanted to sleep in. It gave Hiro a chance to slip back to his side of the room as he looked at the poster about the showcase that Tadashi stapled up on the wall.

_Pull yourself together Hamada. _Hiro knew that he needed to have his head in the game. He needed to go to that nerd school. He shouldn't let something like a stupid dream stop him. Besides it was just a dream, they're harmless, Tadashi was fine and nothing was going to happen to him, or that's rather what he kept telling himself.

He turned, ran and leapt unto the Tadashi's bed and started jumping on it, "Tadashi, time to get up! C'mon you big nerd!"

"Agh! Get off me, you knucklehead!"

* * *

><p>As they ate breakfast Hiro just kept staring at Tadashi, like he told himself before, it was just a dream, but he couldn't help but be at least a little shaken up.<p>

"Do I have something on my face or something?" Tadashi asked and that's when Hiro knew that he had been staring too long.

He quickly saved himself from the truth and embarrassment as he remarked, "Yeah you got a lil' something all over your…oh wait, never mind that's just your face."

Tadashi shook his head at Hiro's lame joke. "Even for you Hiro that was so lame. You can come up with better than that."

"Is that a challenge?"

"So coming up with good comebacks is a challenge for you?" Tadashi was obviously amused with himself as he gently, but not too gently, kicked Hiro from under the table.

Hiro would've started an all-out war against Tadashi if their aunt hadn't halted the 'fight',

"Boys, please, not at the table."

Tadashi went back to drinking his milk with a smile that he got the last word in. Hiro rolled his eyes, dream or not, Tadashi was fine.

* * *

><p>Everything about the day seemed too familiar for comfort, it was like Hiro had lived the day before, but it didn't bother him or really come across as a massive problem. And in that instant in time he was too happy to even think about that. He had just got into SFIT. He was ecstatic. Tadashi told their Aunt and the others to go ahead as he pulled Hiro to the side.<p>

Hiro smirked, "I know what you're going to say." He put on a mockingly deep voice, "I should be proud of myself because I'm finally using my gift for something important."

Tadashi had a larger smirk than of that of his little brother's, "Oh, no. I was just going to tell you that your fly was down for the whole show."

"Ha-ha, hilarious." Hiro sarcastically rolled his eyes, but a part of him couldn't help but wonder…. "What!?" He quickly zipped up his fly and elbowed Tadashi as he began to laugh. The two quickly got over it as Tadashi smiled.

"Welcome to nerd school, nerd." Tadashi was so proud and Hiro knew that he was, and that meant more to him than Tadashi would ever know.

"Hey, I..uh…" Hiro didn't know how to express what he wanted to say. He felt slightly embarrassed but he knew he could swallow that 'manly' pride for a moment or two. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you so, you know….Thanks for not giving up on me."

Tadashi smiled. He was about to tell Hiro that he never had to thank him for that. He didn't need to ever say that, not to him. But the moment was spoiled by a siren that echoed through the air.

The screeching was too familiar to Hiro, it was the same to his dream. _Please don't be what I think that is._

He followed Tadashi as he ran back to the building as the sounds of screaming mixed with the sirens. Hiro froze at the sight. _It was just a nightmare. This can't be happening! _

The building was completely on fire from the inside. Everything became identical to that horrid dream. It was all coming true, right down to Tadashi asking a young woman if she was alright for her to reply exactly the same that Tadashi's mentor, Professor Callaghan, was still inside the burning building. Without even thinking, Tadashi was about to run toward the building, but he was stopped as his younger brother grabbed unto his arm.

"Tadashi no!" Hiro pleaded, only after saying it he realised that he was repeating what he had once said. He saw Tadashi's conflict about it. Tadashi looked at the building than back to Hiro. Tadashi knew that he couldn't leave his brother outside alone in the chaos but he had to do the right thing.

"Callaghan is in there. Someone has to help." Hiro slightly gasped at the repeat of hearing those words once again, Hiro's nightmare was now a reality. His heart was pounding and he began breathing too quickly, under different circumstances Tadashi would've seen his younger brother's distress, but he didn't in that moment. Hiro loosened his grip long enough for Tadashi to think Hiro was letting him go so he tried to attempt to run toward the blazing building.

_No, no, no, no, no!_ It couldn't happen. Not again. The memory of the dream and the current reality were clashing together. Tadashi was going to die. Hiro suddenly couldn't breathe. He clutched his chest and collapsed down to his buckling knees. His hearing and sight began to fade in and out. He couldn't see it happen all over again. Once was enough.

"TADASHI!" Hiro yelled with everything he had inside him. He needed his big brother and he needed him alive.

* * *

><p>Tadashi wasn't even half way up when he automatically stopped at the familiar and pained yell of his name. He turned around only to see the sight of his little brother on his knees and clutching his chest.<p>

"HIRO!" In that moment Callaghan was forgotten and without thinking he began to run back to Hiro. He was back down the stairs and to Hiro's side quicker than what anyone thought was humanly possible. He only found a small relief in the fact that Hiro was still conscious, but that was before he discovered that Hiro wasn't breathing normally.

Tadashi put a strong and steady hand on his shoulder, "Hiro! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Both were stupid questions to Hiro. No, he was definitely not okay and his moron brother was about to run to his fiery tomb, there was '_obviously_' nothing wrong with that. Hiro just began to spout words that ended up mostly incoherent. All Tadashi heard was something like 'you'll die' but that didn't make any sense to him.

"Hiro, breathe. Deep breaths."

With what little breath that Hiro could save he tried to explain, "The...the building...is about to….just don't go in, don't do it!"

Tadashi just furrowed his eyebrows in further confusion, but before he could reply like on cue the building exploded. The pair were knocked over to the ground by the force of the blast. All Tadashi could hear was a ringing before it finally died down and he saw the building now completely engulfed in flames. A realisation suddenly struck him. _Wait...Hiro! _

Tadashi frantically looked to his side just to see Hiro sitting up, seemingly uninjured, but what worried Tadashi was that Hiro was blankly staring at the flames from the building infront of them.

"Hiro?" He softly shook his shoulder and felt Hiro trembling under his touch. Hiro didn't respond, his eyes kept on the fire like it had him entranced. Tadashi felt a spike of panic go through him, he tried again as he moved himself infront of Hiro to block his gaze from the flame.

"Hey c'mon buddy. Look at me." Hiro's gaze was still elsewhere, it was like Tadashi wasn't there. Tadashi tried his best keep calm as he was suddenly overwhelmed by the fear that Hiro could be slipping away from him.

In a last attempt to bring Hiro back to reality, Tadashi cupped the sides of Hiro's face and pleaded, "Hiro, please. I'm right here, look at me. Don't look at the fire, look at me. C'mon, comeback to me." It was a few heart clenching seconds before Hiro finally responded as he blinked and realised who was infront of him,

"T-Tadashi?"

Tadashi let out what sounded like a sob in relief.

"Oh thank God." Tadashi whispered to himself as he attempted to pull Hiro in an embrace, but Hiro wasn't having any of that. Hiro began to slam his fist against Tadashi's chest. The punches were getting harder and much more aggressive, nothing like when they were playfully fighting, these were real punches. Tadashi tried to shield himself.

"Hiro! Hey! Stop! What are you-" Hiro cut him off as he angrily yelled at him and with every word came a punch.

"YOU-STUPID -IDIOT! WHAT-WERE-YOU-THINKING!?"

Hiro stopped punching and he tried to shove Tadashi, but failed to push him right over. He continued punching once again. "AND YOU CALL ME A KNUCKLEHEAD?! WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU..."

Tadashi caught Hiro's fist before it could collide with his face. Hiro's angry facade began to crumble down, and he began shaking more than before but Hiro still tried to keep composure of his voice,

"What would happen-...what would've I done if you...?"

Tadashi felt his own chest tighten as he was hit by a wave of guilt as he knew exactly what Hiro meant. Before Hiro was about to break into pieces right infront of him, Tadashi pulled Hiro into his arms.

Hiro weakly tried to pull away in an attempt to stay mad, but Tadashi in response just held him tighter, he wasn't planning on letting Hiro go anytime soon. Hiro eventually melted into the hug and listened in silence to his brother's breathing and constant heartbeat. Tadashi was there right with him. His dream didn't come true. He stopped him in time. He was alive. Hiro couldn't stop himself from trembling even though he knew that the calamity had been avoided. Tadashi rubbed soothing circles on Hiro's back. It was only a whisper but Tadashi heard what Hiro said next and it almost broke him.

"That could've been you in there."

It hit Tadashi hard that Hiro was right. If Hiro hadn't called him back he would've been in there during the blast with Callaghan. But from a change from his usual selfless nature he felt no regret about Callaghan. Tadashi had no doubt that if he went into the building he wouldn't have gotten to Callaghan in time. They both would have shared the same fate. Tadashi knew that he unknowingly had to make a choice; his brother or mentor. When push came to shove and Tadashi ran back to Hiro, he made his choice and he held no regret. He chose Hiro. And he was thankful because to him in that moment it was the right choice. Tadashi didn't care if those thoughts were selfish or not, but he also knew that Callaghan was still in the building when it exploded. He decided he would feel guilty about it later, all that mattered right now was Hiro.

Tadashi forced himself to pull slightly away from the hug enough so he could look Hiro in the face. Hiro wasn't trembling anymore, but he looked clammy. Hiro instantly knew that his brother was already scanning him for any injuries, but he didn't get the chance to do it completely as they heard a panicked shout.

"Tadashi! Hiro!" Aunt Cass almost tripped over herself as she ran down to the two and immediately starting inspecting the two as best she could. "Are you two alright? I saw the smoke and then heard the explosion and I thought-"

"Aunt Cass, we're ok." Tadashi interrupted as he attempted to reassure her, "We're just a little shaken up."

"Oh my boys!" She gave out a large sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you're both alright." Aunt Cass put a hand on both of their faces. Both of the boys leant into the loving touch of their aunt.

The moment was interrupted when they all heard a familiar and loud voice from a distance. "That woman has to be the Flash, I'm telling you guys now cause I'm calling it." Of course Fred would be the one to comment on Aunt Cass' speed.

The group visibly relaxed at the sight of both Hiro and Tadashi. They were alright. It wasn't long before the firefighters and paramedics arrived. The paramedics wanted to give both Tadashi and Hiro quick examinations before letting the two go. It took a while to pry Hiro away from Tadashi, he wasn't letting Hiro go, if it weren't for Hiro pulling away first and giving the nod to tell Tadashi that it was ok, the group knew that they would've had to get a crowbar between the two to get Tadashi to let go.

They had two different paramedics check over the brothers. Hiro was only a couple feet away from Tadashi, but Tadashi still watched him from a distance like a hawk. Neither of the brothers had anything serious, just a couple of grazes and bruises.

"Call us if you need anything."

"We're here if you need us."

"We'll drop by tomorrow to see how you two are doing."

Tadashi couldn't be more thankful for his friends. They really cared about him and Hiro. They said their farewells and the brothers finally got into Aunt Cass' car and she began to drive them the two home. Tadashi leant on the cool glass of the window and let out a deep breath. It was a long and eventful day, but he was just thankful that everyone came out of it alright, well, everyone except Callaghan. Sorrow finally began to fill his heart as the gravity of what happened started to settle in. It was his mentor, he really looked up to Callaghan, and he was a good man. He felt guilt trying to take its place over sorrow, but that's when he looked to Hiro. He saw him sitting in silence and staring off into the distance.

Tadashi lightly nudged Hiro's shoulder, "Hey." Hiro looked to him after a delayed response. Tadashi slung his arm over Hiro. "You should try and get some rest, we should be home soon."

Hiro didn't even attempt to protest as he leaned his head against his Tadashi's shoulder.

Tadashi slightly moved his head on top of Hiro's. He completely understood that it was impossible to get to Callaghan in time, but all those 'what ifs' flooded his mind, but they were silenced by his want to be there for his brother. Like he had told himself before, he could feel guilty later, Hiro came first.

* * *

><p>Tadashi thought it was a miracle but Hiro was fast asleep by the time they got home. Aunt Cass helped open doors as Tadashi carried Hiro back into the café and up the stairs before Aunt Cass kissed both Tadashi and a sleeping Hiro on the cheek before wishing them both sweet dreams.<p>

"I'll be down here if you need anything." She tried to whisper shout back up the staircase. Tadashi nodded and continued to walk back into his and Hiro's room.

He carefully placed Hiro back on his bed and took off Hiro's shoes before pulling the covers over him. Tadashi brushed his hand through Hiro's hair before he whispered,

"Goodnight Hiro."

Though as soon as Tadashi went to his own bed, Hiro began to twitch uncomfortably in his sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Two-shot or a small AU story? What do you guys think? **

**If it's a two-shot this story will be complete and utter brotherly fluff. But a small AU story is more...well let's say it'll explain a lot that a two-shot can't. Like how Hiro saw the future.**

**Comment below, let me know! ;)**

** V**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was so blown away by the response to this fic, thank you all so much. I love you guys!**

**Also votes are in and it's a short story! Probably 4-5 chapters, maybe even 6. We shall see. Also I did say AU, but I also wouldn't call it an AU but it is, you feel me? Nevermind, I'm probably just confusing you. So don't worry, there will be brotherly fluff in this story, but most importantly ANGST. *evil laughter* **

**Anyway, onward with the story. Please enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Tadashi was awoken from his dreamless sleep by the sounds of rustling and tossing and turning coming from the other side of the room. Tadashi immediately pulled himself up to see Hiro writhing and groaning.<p>

Still in a daze of drowsiness from an interrupted sleep, Tadashi jumped up and shuffled to the other side of the room and carefully sat on the edge Hiro's bed. Hiro was beginning to tangle himself with the covers on his bed as he tried to kick around.

"N-no! Please don't go!" A nightmare. The memory of the fire was still fresh and the raw panic still remained. Hiro looked as if he was going to fling himself out of bed and three feet into the air as he was still trapped in the clutches of the nightmare.

Tadashi immediately attempted to soothe his brother, "Hiro, shhh-shhh- shhhh, it's alright. It's ok."

Tadashi began running his hand through Hiro's messy hair. He kept muttering soothing words until Hiro began to calm down. It was all second nature to Tadashi. He used to do when Hiro had nightmares when they were still kids, even after many years later the method of comfort was still as effective as it once was years ago.

Hiro returned into a deep sleep just a few moments later. But Tadashi didn't return to his own bed, he stayed sitting on Hiro's bed and continued to stroke his hair. He wanted to keep the horrors of that nightmare at bay and far away from his brother.

From what Hiro had said in his sleep it sounded like he was dreaming of the moment when Tadashi was about to run into the fire. He had done that to Hiro. He left him in the midst of the heat filled air and frantic panic. Tadashi only had himself to blame for putting Hiro through that.

He stayed like that for a good hour before he eventually slung his arm over Hiro and began sharing one bed with his brother. After their parents died Tadashi vowed that he would always be there for Hiro and to be there for him when their parents couldn't. He had almost broken that promise. Tadashi wondered what his parents would say if they had saw him about to break that promise.

He finally looked to Hiro's sleeping face. Hiro was safe and that provided Tadashi for his own need for comfort, but there was still the issue of what he had put Hiro through. Suddenly Hiro unconsciously curled up closer to him. Tadashi couldn't help but smile before it morphed into a frown.

"I swear that I won't ever put you through that again, and no matter what happens I'll protect you, that much I can promise you."

It was only a few seconds later that Tadashi slipped under the sweet bliss of sleep.

* * *

><p>The funeral was sobering and silent. It was a miserable day in both weather and emotion. Robert Callaghan was a well-known and respected professor and inventor of robotics. Anyone who was a student under Callaghan were in a state of silent grieving, but none of them were as silent as Tadashi.<p>

The coffin began to be lowered. Hiro thought that it was pointless, why have a coffin if there was nothing left to bury? They had never found Callaghan's remains, all what was left were scattered ashes.

Tadashi was one of the few that lingered near the grave as they began to push dirt over the coffin. Aunt Cass put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. He tried to return the smile as the two turned away and she lead Tadashi away from the grave. Tadashi was really quiet, he didn't say much at all for the whole funeral and it didn't like he was going to say anything soon.

Tadashi had a look on his face that Hiro hadn't ever seen before and it was unsettling. Hiro couldn't quite explain it, but he also didn't really understand what Tadashi was going through. Callaghan was his teacher and role model and from how Tadashi spoke of him it sounded like they shared a close student and teacher bond. Hiro wanted to say something, but what could he say? But at a funeral were there really any right words to say to someone?

The after burial reception was held in the large hall of the university. There was a framed photo of the professor on a table with burning incense.

Hiro just watched Tadashi from a far during the reception as he wondered to himself on what it was like. Hiro wouldn't be exactly lying if he said that he had never experienced loss of someone close. He had lost his parents, but he couldn't remember any of it, whether if he unknowingly suppressed the memory into his subconscious or if he was too young, he didn't know, but to him his parents were like strangers, he never really knew them.

The only people that he really treasured throughout his life were his Aunt Cass and Tadashi. But then again, he did almost lose Tadashi at that horrible night, it had only been a week ago but it still felt like it happened moments ago. A shiver went up his spine as he remembered the heat and the panic of that night. The sounds of the sirens echoed through his mind. Suddenly the image of Tadashi running into the fire surfaced.

Hiro was fortunately pulled out of the memory by a familiar feminine voice, "Hiro, are you alright?" It was Honey Lemon.

Hiro snapped out of it and exhaled deeply as quiet as he could to regain his nerves, he gave her a forced lop-sided grin, "I should be asking you that. How are you taking it? He was one of your professors, wasn't he?"

Honey Lemon didn't see Hiro's red flags as her expression saddened. "While I didn't major in robotics I knew him. I spoke to almost all the teachers on campus. He was nice. It's sad, he didn't deserve to die the way he did."

"I gotta agree with Honey Lemon." Gogo overheard and approached the two.

Honey Lemon's face softened as she continued, "But in all honesty, whilst it is sad, I'm more worried about how Tadashi's taking it."

The three turned their heads to see Tadashi sitting across the room trying to force a smile at Fred's attempts to cheer him up whilst Wasabi was sitting next to Tadashi disapprovingly shaking his head at Fred. Hiro couldn't agree with Honey Lemon more. He was worried about Tadashi more than ever.

Hiro may have been Tadashi's little brother but that didn't mean that he didn't want to protect Tadashi as much as Tadashi wanted to protect him. Hiro wished he could protect him, but the sadness of loss wasn't something that he could shield him from.

* * *

><p>It was only later that night when Tadashi was sitting up in his bed reading through an old textbook that Hiro finally gained the courage to speak to him.<p>

"Hey Tadashi?"

Hiro knew that he probably just needed a little time to himself, but he still wanted to finish what he was going to say. "I just want you to know that I'm here if you need to talk, so….you know, if you need anything just give a shout."

Hiro was about go back to his side of the room before he shook his head and stubbornly waited for Tadashi to say something back. Tadashi shut the book and finally looked back to Hiro's worried eyes. A ghost of a smile traced his lips as he got up from his bed and ruffled Hiro's hair as walked past him.

He said nothing but the message was clear. _Thanks Hiro, but you don't have worry about me, I'll be fine._

Hiro watched as his brother now went to retreat to the bathroom down stairs. Hiro couldn't help but think about the dream he had about the fire in that moment. He dreamt about it before it happened. He dreamt that Tadashi ran into the building before it exploded. He stopped it from happening.

Hiro refused to believe it was a 'vision'. It was completely illogical. He didn't know what it was, but premonition or not he was thankful he had seen it. If he didn't have that dream, then he wouldn't have been able to stop it, even though he only managed to stop it by having a panic attack. And he thought that if Tadashi was being broken up about Callaghan and if that was the price he had to pay for his brother to be alive then he would gladly accept it.

* * *

><p>It was a few weeks after the funeral and the university started back up classes. Hiro thought he would be head over the hills kind of happy by going to SFTI, but it felt slightly disappointing. Educationally it was amazing, he even had his own lab right across from his brother but it rooted deeper than a need for knowledge. All he originally wanted was to go to the university with Tadashi, but with Tadashi acting the way he was it wasn't as fulfilling as Hiro hoped it would be.<p>

Tadashi dived into work. Hiro didn't know exactly what he was up to half the time but he would always be tinkering with something and he would arrive home much later than he needed to be. He started shutting the door to his lab, and when the door was shut Hiro didn't dare to go and interrupt his brother on whatever he was working on.

Tadashi was still himself but he was more distant and driven into projects that led to no result, which was nothing like what Tadashi used to do. He even started bring materials from his lab home into his side of the room.

Hiro had tried reaching out at times, but every time there was a new excuse. When Tadashi first started university two years ago, he was busy most of the time but he still found time to spend with Hiro despite it all. Hiro would never admit to it, but that would be his favourite time of day. But now it felt like that Tadashi was pushing himself further and further away, and it hurt Hiro to not know why. It had even gotten to the point where the others were ready to step in and say something.

Luckily, Hiro managed to convince them to give it more time. He thought to himself that if Tadashi wanted his space, then that's what he would give him.

Hiro just finished a long day of lectures and Tadashi was yet again locked in his lab for another day. Hiro stared at the closed door, he had gotten far too accustomed to the sight. He knocked on the glass.

"Tadashi? I'm going home now, are you coming?"

A part of him still had hope that Tadashi's answer would be different for once, but like always it wasn't. "I'll catch up with you later, I just need to finish this up."

Hiro couldn't help but grumble to himself, "Yeah, cause I've never heard that one before." To Hiro what Tadashi meant was that, 'I won't be home until past midnight and I'll be gone in the morning before you wake up.'

Hiro sighed as he turned and started throwing a couple of books into his bag to bring back home. He immediately turned in reaction to hearing someone knocking on the door to his lab.

"Hey Hiro, you okay in there?" Fred asked as he, Honey Lemon and Wasabi came to see him.

Hiro nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine Fred." Hiro knew that the three had seen the display, but it definitely wasn't the first time.

Fred started grinning, "Looks like someone needs a hug!" He had his arms up ready to attack.

Hiro's eyes widened as he began frantically shaking his head, "No, no. Really, I'm fine. No need to hug me." Hiro started to back away.

"Fred, please just don't." Wasabi sighed. He had to at least say that over three times a day at a minimum, not that Fred ever listened, but he still tried.

"Everyone needs one sometimes!" Fred looked ready to hug a now cornered Hiro, Honey Lemon was about to say something to try and stop it, but Hiro was thankfully saved as Gogo finally arrived to the scene and she slapped Fred across the back of the head.

She blew a bubble of bubblegum then popped, "Stop being stupid, Fred."

"Uh-ouch." Fred emphasized as he rubbed the back of his head. It was hard for Hiro to believe that that all four of them were best friends. He had to admit to himself though, he thought it was great.

Hiro laughed, "Thanks Gogo, but you didn't need to do that." Hiro smiled in amusement.

Gogo turned around with one hand resting on her hip as her eyes narrowed at the door across the hall, "Yeah I didn't have to do that, but you know what I should do? I should go and talk some sense into that older brother of yours." And there it was once again.

Gogo was the most annoyed at how Tadashi was acting. It really fired her up. Tadashi wasn't just closed off from them, but he was shutting out Hiro as well and that didn't sit too well with her. She didn't understand it at all. And it was nothing like the Tadashi she knew.

Hiro let out a large breath, "Please Gogo, don't. He'll come around."

Gogo frowned. It had been a solid month since the fire. Gogo didn't understand why Hiro didn't confront Tadashi about his hermit behaviour weeks ago, but she also knew he would've had his reasons. Hiro knew Tadashi better than any of them, so she knew she had no room to argue.

"I'll see you guys later." Hiro slung his bag over his shoulder and walked away with his head down. He just hoped that he could believe his own words.

Hiro looked up to Tadashi for as long as he could remember, he could write a whole book about how much he knew about Tadashi. And he knew that from what Tadashi was doing, he was feeling guilty about something. Hiro assumed it was because of Callaghan, but he couldn't be sure, but that was the only option that made the most sense to him. Hiro was wrong though, it wasn't about Callaghan, not completely at least.

He said a quick hello to his Aunt Cass before he left to go into his room. As soon as he threw his bag on the ground and flopped unto his bed in exhaustion. He remained lying on his bed as he just felt himself slipping into sleep.

The day hadn't been all that tiring, but for some reason he just couldn't seem to keep his eyes open. He shut his eyes saying to himself that a short nap wouldn't hurt.

* * *

><p>Hiro was running- no, he was chasing. Who he was chasing after? He couldn't remember who. Hiro felt his own voice yell a name, but it was disoriented to him yet it was still so familiar to him. The name was at the tip of his memory but he never heard it clearly.<p>

He finally felt himself come to a halt as he stared at an old building. It looked like an old warehouse, many of the windows were smashed and broken. No doubt it was abandoned.

There was something about the building and he felt compelled to see what resided in the building. He knew there was a reason. Hiro felt so close to discovering what it was. He was so close….

* * *

><p>Hiro's eyes snapped open as he shot up with a large gasp for air. The images were still lingering in his mind.<p>

Hiro sat up in his bed as he pondered to himself what had just happened. He was confused. It wasn't even a bad dream, but the lingering feeling of it felt all too familiar. He had only felt it one other time. It was the morning he woke up of the showcase. He looked to the time to see it had only been an hour since he went to bed.

Realisation hit him across the face. It was like his dream about the fire. He hadn't thought about the dream in weeks. Was it like the dream about the fire? Did he dream of a future event again? The keyword would be 'again'.

Hiro furiously shook his head. Seeing the future was impossible. And say if he could see the future, why only now?

Hiro suddenly heard Aunt Cass call from down the stairs. "Hiro sweetie, dinner's ready!"

"I'll be down in the minute" Hiro attempted to stand, but he suddenly felt his legs shake under him and he quickly sat back unto his bed. He took deep breaths. What was wrong with him? It had to be coincidently, he refused to believe it. _Pull yourself together! The dream means nothing!_

"Hiro, c'mon, before your food gets cold!"

"Yeah Aunt Cass I'm coming down now." He tried again, but this time it was with ease and he made his way down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Hiro couldn't get the image of the warehouse out his head. As Aunt Cass tried to talk to him at dinner he just kept zoning out and he ended up only taking to bites of the food.<p>

"So do you have classes tomorrow?" Hiro didn't reply as he continued to stare off in thought. "Hiro?"

"Huh? Oh-no, I don't have any more lectures this week."

"Are you feeling alright? You look like you're somewhere else, what are you thinking about?"

_Oh it's nothing, I'm just thinking about the fact that I just had a dream that was really strange and it felt identical to when I dreamed that Tadashi running into the building before it blew up and then he di-_ "It's nothing, Aunt Cass, it's just been a long day and I'm not that hungry."

She was concerned for her nephew but she decided to believe him this once, "Yeah, of course, you go and rest. I'll clean up."

"Thanks Aunt Cass, g'night." Before Aunt Cass had a chance to say it in return Hiro was already up the stairs back into his room.

Hiro sat at his desk and pulled out some paper. He knew that whatever he saw meant something, but he just didn't know what. He found himself absent-mindedly drawing sketches of the warehouse.

He decided that belief or logic aside, if his dream meant something like the one before the fire then he wanted to know why, like why was this warehouse important?

* * *

><p>Tadashi yawned before he made his way up the stairs as quietly as possible. He was confused when he saw a light coming from his shared room with Hiro. He made his way up the final staircase.<p>

"Hiro?"

Hiro shot up from his chair as he quickly flipped over and threw his multiple drawings of the warehouse over before Tadashi could see. When Tadashi walked in, Hiro innocently smiled as he just stared at Tadashi for a long while before he finally managed to say something ,

"Tadashi you're home." He had wished for ages for Tadashi to be around long enough to have a decent conversation, but the comical part of it was that he got it his wish the one time when he didn't want it.

"Yeah, but it's like…" Tadashi looked to his watch, "It's two in the morning, what are you still doing up?"

Hiro smiled sheepishly, "Nothing, just…..drawing. Just something I've been working on, besides I don't have any classes tomorrow so it shouldn't matter."

If he wanted to tell him about the dream then the opportunity was right infront of him, but Hiro didn't want to tell Tadashi about the dream, not yet. It would only make it real, and all of it was too surreal for Hiro's liking. And it was to add to the fact that Hiro didn't know if it was going to come true or not, it was more of a feeling, and that's what scared him.

Tadashi noticed Hiro's odd behaviour and attempted to take a peek over Hiro's shoulder to see what he had been drawing. Hiro shielded the sketches by discreetly leaning more over the paper as he slowly pushed them into a pile. "You know it's late. We should go to bed."

He half pushed Tadashi away as he climbed unto his bed. Hiro threw over his covers and turned himself away from Tadashi. Hiro had to admit that he was rather mad at him, it was his first proper conversation with Tadashi in days and it had to be at 2am in the morning. Hiro stubbornly curled up in his blankets, bitterly grumbling purposely,

"You're going to be gone again in a couple of hours so you should probably get some sleep."

Tadashi swallowed as he felt a lump forming in his throat.

"Hiro, listen I know I haven't been-" Tadashi bit his lip, what could he say? He wanted to tell him, but if Hiro knew what he was really up to then it could...

"Just get some rest, alright?" He pulled up the blanket over Hiro's shoulder. Tadashi's hand lingered before he pulled away. He knew Hiro was mad, but Hiro couldn't know or be a part of what he was doing, it could put him in danger.

Hiro wanted to toss the blanket off himself, he was fourteen years old, he didn't need to be tucked in, but he had missed his brother's company enough to not protest against it, but he didn't miss him enough to not stay mad.

Tadashi turned off the light as he made his way to his side of the room. He let out a large sigh before he sank into his bed. He knew all too well that he was becoming distance, but he convinced himself that it was all for a good reason, or at least he hoped so.

* * *

><p>Tadashi didn't want to prove Hiro right, but he was up and gone by seven o'clock. He was already back at his lab at SFIT. Tadashi leaned back in his chair as he ran his hand through his hair before he shoved his hat back on.<p>

He didn't want another day to be wasted. The previous day he had found nothing new, he was at a stand-still with his progress. He started pulling out his notes and he flipped around his make-do pin up board.

A knocking was then heard from the door. He stared at the door before he stood up to go open it. _Who would that be at this hour-_

As soon as he opened the door Gogo almost knocked him over as she walked past him and all of his friends began piling in.

"What are you doing? I thought you would all still be home by now?"

"Well we were, but then yesterday we were all like, 'Hiro may have not wanted us to do it, but we should go talk to you anyway because it needs to stop', because you're pretty much acting like a hermit." Fred would've gone on if Honey Lemon didn't put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from jabbering on.

Wasabi managed to say his own take on what Fred had tried to say,"What he means to say is that we're all worried about you man, you haven't been like yourself. So we're basically having an intervention."

"Or maybe you could explain that." Gogo pointed to his large pin up board of pictures with faces and newspaper articles on the fire. That's when it hit Tadashi that he hadn't let his friends in his lab for that exact reason. He tried to attempt to cover it, but his friends started going through his things and notes before he could stop them.

"What is all this?" Fred read on of Tadashi's notes aloud with a confused expression, "_Aru Akise (Reporter at showcase) – alibi checks out_." Tadashi snatched the notes out of Fred's hands.

"Was there something you wanted to tell us?" Gogo wasn't asking, she was demanding.

Tadashi sighed, he wanted to keep them out of it, but he had no choice but to explain at that point. "I'm going to be honest with you guys and say that I've been trying to solve a mystery."

"Are you like a detective now? That is so cool."

Ignoring Fred, Honey Lemon asked, "Mystery? Are you talking about the fire? Wasn't it just an accident?"

Tadashi started shaking his head as he straightened his papers. "That's what I thought until I found out that it wasn't."

Their eyes widened with interest as Tadashi started from the beginning as he placed his notes back on his desk.

"Ever since Callaghan's funeral there's been something gnawing at the back of my mind. The police ruled the fire as an accident, but even now they still don't know the cause. So I thought that maybe I could find out the cause so I got a rough list of what inventions and machinery were there. I thought that it could've been an electrical fire from a malfunction."

Tadashi wondered over to some leftover boxes of scraps of metal and cords and pointed down at them.

"I started making mini simulators with fake replicas after doing some research on them and asking a few of the inventors that were around town. After all the testing I found that none of them could've set off a fire in that degree and for it to spread so quickly."

Tadashi folded his arms and leant against his desk, "I only figured that out a few days ago, but it's clear to me that the fire wasn't an accident. Someone started it."

Wasabi looked back to Tadashi after looking at the board, "Tadashi, this is huge. Have you told the police?"

"I did try a while back, but they said that unless I had a name than the information was useless because I didn't have hard enough proof."

"Are you serious?" Honey Lemon interjected. She frowned, annoyed at that fact, "But you have your evidence right there." She pointed to the boxes of scraps.

Tadashi exhaled deeply at the memory of dealing with the policemen. "They said that it wasn't enough, so in other words I've been on my own on this one."

Wasabi sighed as he looked around once again. "Why didn't you tell us before that this is what you've been doing? "

"I've been already digging deep in this mess long enough to know that it could end up getting dangerous." Tadashi had to admit that he didn't like being so distant, but all he was trying to do is protect them because he knew that it was risky.

"Besides, Callaghan was my professor, and I feel like I owe it to him to find his killer." No one knew what to say to that so they stood in silence before the subject was changed.

"Wouldn't that be more reason to tell us?" Gogo crossed her arms as she popped her gum. She was voicing what everyone was thinking, but didn't dare to say, "Especially since it's so dangerous."

"Because if anything got too crazy, I knew you would guys wouldn't be in harm's way, especially if the person who started the fire is who I think it is."

"Who is it?" Tadashi showed hesitance at Gogo's question, he knew if he told them it would mean that they were now involved. Gogo groaned loudly,

"C'mon Hamada, we're involved now if you like it or not and we're here to help."

"She's right, don't push us away, Tadashi. We can help." Honey Lemon added with one of her common smiles.

Wasabi nodded in agreement whilst Fred couldn't hold in his excitement, "Oh man, this is going to be great, this is like if we were secret agents or something!"

Tadashi sighed as pulled open a drawer and pinned a picture up on the board right in the centre. "From what I've gathered no one has more motive than the CEO of Krei Tech himself, Alistair Krei."

Honey Lemon stared at Krei's picture, "Why would Krei of all people start a fire?"

Tadashi drew a large circle around Krei's head with a red marker pen, "The fire wasn't just started for kicks. It was to cover his tracks."

* * *

><p>Hiro was right, Tadashi was gone before he woke up yet again. He didn't expect him to stay, but it still bothered him like it did every other day, but Hiro had a new problem at hand.<p>

Hiro stared at his drawings. He felt like it was familiar, but he knew he had never been to the building. Hiro shook his head, he had just had a weird dream about a strange warehouse. It probably meant nothing. It had to have meant nothing.

Hiro scrunched up his nose as he grabbed the sketches and he started to throw them around and rip them. In the middle of grabbing on to one he sliced part of his index finger. He immediately dropped the paper.

"Ow." He stared at his now bleeding papercut.

Hiro only meant it to be a pointless mutter to himself, but that was before he began to hear an inflating on the other side of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Baymax has arrived! (well not yet yet, but soon) Also don't worry, more on detective Tadashi on the next chapter. And the short distance between the brothers will mend…..soon enough.**

**Next time on DCoE: **

"_Why haven't you told Hiro? He deserves to know."_

_Tadashi shook his head and his face instantly sobered to look hard and almost cold,_

"_If I do tell him then he would want to help and in the process he might get into some serious trouble. I want to avoid that for as long as possible. I would prefer to have him in the dark about it and be safe."_

"_Woman up. Hiro can handle it, and if he gets into any trouble than he has us, but more importantly, he has you."_

**What did you think of the chapter? Comment below, let me know! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back. This chapter is where it gets more interesting. Hehe. And one of you reviewers was spot on about Tadashi's guilt complex, and little hint alert, that will begin to play a bigger role.**

**And thank you everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed. I love you guys and I really do appreciate it.**

* * *

><p>"Cover his tracks?" Honey Lemon wondered for a moment, before she figured out the answer for herself. "You think he started it so he could steal something."<p>

Tadashi nodded. "Yes, and in the end there was only one invention that really caught his attention at the showcase." It was clear from Tadashi's tone what he was talking about.

Wasabi was the first to say it aloud, "Hiro's microbots."

Tadashi nodded again, frowning, "He would've stolen one if I didn't stop him. But maybe if I had just let him then maybe the fire might not have…." Tadashi trailed off, changing the subject, "When Krei was asked about the incident he and his company claimed to have 'no comment', if that isn't suspicious, I don't know what is."

Gogo stared at Tadashi trying to make sense of it all, there was one thing to her that was sticking out like a sore thumb. "So you're saying that Hiro's microbots were possibly stolen, and you haven't actually told him, the inventor?"

Tadashi's silence told Gogo all she needed to hear.

"Why haven't you told Hiro? He deserves to know."

Tadashi shook his head and his face instantly sobered to look hard and almost cold,

"If I do tell him then he would want to help and in the process he might get into some serious trouble. I want to avoid that for as long as possible. I would prefer to have him in the dark about it and be safe."

Tadashi didn't understand why Gogo was getting so mad about it, but then he knew that someone ought too. The distance he was putting between himself and Hiro wasn't ideal and he knew that even Hiro was beginning to get angry with it, but he couldn't risk Hiro getting himself into danger.

Gogo groaned, "Woman up. Hiro can handle it, and if he gets into any trouble than he has us, but more importantly, he has you."

Tadashi bit his lip. Gogo had a very clear point, but the thing was that he didn't trust himself to look out for Hiro. Not ever since the fire.

"She has point, Tadashi." Wasabi added. Tadashi didn't have to look at his friends individually to know that they all agreed with Gogo.

"Fine, I'll strike up a compromise. I'll tell Hiro after you help me with one thing." Tadashi smirked as he pointed to a picture of the Krei Tech building up on his pin up board. "We're going to hack into Krei Tech's systems."

* * *

><p>Hiro just stared as the giant marshmallow looking robot finished inflating and began to unintentionally knock over Tadashi's things as he tried to make his way over to the other side of the room.<p>

Hiro could do anything but blink as the robot eventually made his way toward Hiro.

"Hello, I am Baymax your personal healthcare companion."

Hiro still partly confused replied, "Hey, Baymax I didn't know that you were here." Hiro wondered to himself why Tadashi brought Baymax home, let alone just leaving him in their room.

"I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?"

Hiro snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh, I just got a little papercut. I'm fine."

Baymax's chest began to light up with the familiar sight of pictures of multiple faces. "On a scale from 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?"

Hiro pondered on it for a moment, "A zero? It only stings a little, but I'm fine, really. Thanks, you can shrink now." Hiro was about to walk away before he froze as Baymax lifted him from the ground and cradled him. "What are you doing?" Hiro muttered as he was now mortified.

"It is alright to cry. Crying is a natural response to pain."

Hiro frantically rolled out of Baymax's hold, "I'm not crying! It's just a papercut." Yes, papercuts did hurt, but he wasn't going to cry over it.

Ignoring Hiro, Baymax stated, "I will scan you for injuries."

Hiro demanded, "Don't scan me." But it was too late.

"Scan complete."

"Unbelievable." Hiro shook his head, his first thought being that Baymax still needed some work on and that his command coding was shot.

"You have sustained a minor laceration to your index finger. I would suggest a bandage." Baymax waddled back over to Tadashi's side of the room and pulled out Tadashi's first-aid kit from under his bed. Part of Hiro wanted to ask how he knew that Tadashi's first-aid kit was there, but he just watched the robot as he got out what he needed and shut the lid of the box.

Hiro continued to watch as Baymax came back with a single band-aid. Hiro let Baymax place the band-aid over his finger.

"Thank you." Hiro stared at his bandaged finger, "Anything else you wanted to add?" Hiro meant it as a sarcastic and rhetorical question.

Baymax not understanding the concept of sarcasm, continued, "And your hormone and neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are experiencing mood swings, common in adolescents. Diagnosis: puberty."

"Woah, what!?" Hiro began to back himself away trying to get away from the awkwardness of the conversation. "Okay, you're done now. You can shrink."

Baymax then began to try and explain about where body hair will start to grow, before Baymax got too far with it Hiro quickly shouted, "Thank you, that's enough."

Baymax kept trying to explain the symptoms of puberty as Hiro climbed on top of him, trying to squish him down. "Time to get back in your luggage."

"I cannot deactivate until you say that you are satisfied with your care."

Hiro pushed down on Baymax's balloon like material head, "Fine. I am satisfied with my- aghh!" Hiro was thrown into the air by a rebound effect from Baymax's head. He was flipped in the air and landed flat on his face unto the ground. Hiro groaned about to get back up unto his feet before he saw something twitching in his jacket under his bed.

Both confused and intrigued, Hiro grabbed the jacket and pulled out what was in its pocket. "My microbot?" It began twitching more frantically in the palm of his hand. "This doesn't make any sense."

"Puberty can often a confusing time for an adolescent flowering into manhood."

"No, it shouldn't be reacting like that unless there are other microbots, but they were all lost in the fire." Hiro tried not to let himself slip back to the memory as he placed the microbot into a glass petri dish and he continued to watch it. The microbot still twitched around, Hiro shrugged, "It must be broken."

Hiro calmly turned away and collected up the scraps of paper and began to pile them into the bin beside his desk. As Hiro was preoccupied, Baymax picked up the petri dish and watched as the microbot bounced around within the dish.

"Your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere."

Hiro threw more of the ripped paper into the bin. "Oh yeah?" Hiro deeply exhaled as he spoke in a monotonous tone, "Why don't you find out where it's trying to go?"

Baymax cocked his head to the side, "Will that help stabilize your pubescent mood swings?"

Hiro stared at one of his sketches of the warehouse he didn't rip, not listenting to what Baymax was saying he nodded and muttered, "Yeah, absolutely." Hiro still couldn't help but wonder what the warehouse meant, little did he know that he was about to find out.

Suddenly Hiro heard a click of a door closing. He immediately looked around his room to see that Baymax was nowhere to be seen. He called out for the robot a few times as he searched the room. He wasn't panicking until he heard a screeching of a car from the traffic outside.

Hiro leapt toward his window and looked out to see Baymax walking in the middle of traffic, luckily enough, cars stopped before they had the chance to hit him.

"What!?" _I didn't think he was serious!_

He threw on his jacket as he slammed into the sides of the walls as he ran. Hiro yelled after Baymax repeatedly as he ran after him. Hiro ran after him through traffic, people, buildings, and alleyways. Hiro almost slammed into every wall when he needed to turn and even slipped for a moment to accidently land on a stray cat. He eventually caught up to Baymax after he went down an alleyway.

He saw that Baymax had finally come to a halt. Hiro ran over to him. "Are you crazy?" Hiro asked breathlessly. "What are you doing?" Hiro breathed heavily to catch the breath he had lost.

"I have found where your tiny robot wanted to go."

Hiro rolled his eyes, "I told you, it's broken. It's not trying to go…." He looked down and took the dish off of Baymax. The microbot kept shoving itself into the direction of the building. That's when Hiro finally looked up and really looked at where the microbot had lead them.

Hiro froze at the sight. It was a warehouse, but it wasn't just any warehouse, it was _the_ warehouse. He just stared with his mouth open. It was officially the second time he had seen something of a future event. It finally hit him that the name he was calling out in the dream was Baymax's. It all became clear to him.

Hiro took deep breaths. He had no time to freakout about it, whatever was in that warehouse had answers, to what, he didn't exactly know. He stepped forward to see a the door was locked and chained. "Locked." Hiro grunted.

Baymax pointed up, "There is a window."

It was a fair way up. Hiro had an idea. He used Baymax as his personal ladder. He reached for the window as he stood on Baymax's head.

"Please exercise caution. A fall from this height could lead to bodily harm." Hiro almost slipped upon hearing Baymax, it vaguely reminded him of his brother.

It made him wonder if he shouldn't go in and call Tadashi first. Maybe his brother could help. Hiro stubbornly shook his head. Tadashi could wait, these answers couldn't. Hiro climbed through the window. He stood back up dusting off his shirt. He could do it himself and besides, he wasn't exactly alone.

Hiro looked over the ramp, everything was rusted and it looked like no one had been there in years. It was both eerie and creepy, but also a little exciting, to Hiro at least. He turned around to a sudden suctioning like sound.

"Oh-no." Baymax was stuck in the window. "Excuse me as I let out some air." He began to let out air and it sounded like a balloon letting out air with someone pinching the edges together to create a high pitch screeching. Hiro couldn't help but cringe at the long and loud noise.

Baymax stopped for a moment, Hiro asked, "Are you done?" Baymax finished letting out the rest of the air.

Sighing, Hiro dragged Baymax in. "It will take me a moment to reinflate."

Hiro kept his hands up as if to hush the robot, "Yeah, just keep it down." Hiro left Baymax to reinflate and he began to descend down the metal staircase.

* * *

><p>They stared up at the Krei Tech building. Wasabi's nerves began to act up. "This is a bad idea….Have I mentioned this is a bad idea, because it is. We could get arrested, or worse!" He had his doubts.<p>

"So what's the game plan?" Fred was getting giddy from the excitement.

"All we're doing is placing a little bug into their mainframe so we can dig up there little dirty secrets, it's easy."

"How are we going to do that?" Honey Lemon asked. "Their security is tight."

"First we'll get in. In five minutes they have a tour for intern applicants. All we need to do is find a small blind spot or cause a distraction long enough so I can stick this under a computer." Tadashi held up a small robotic like ball, it looked similar to one of Hiro's microbots, but they knew that it held a completely different purpose. "After we do that, it's done." The plan sounded simple enough, but they weren't spies, they were university students.

"Interns? They don't let just anyone in even when it's just a tour. They send a keycard prior." Honey Lemon didn't want to shut Tadashi's plan down, but it had to be said.

Tadashi had a sheepish grin as he pulled out five keycards from his jacket.

Gogo took a keycard from his hand, it had the Krei Tech logo watermark, they were real. "But how?"

"I pulled a few strings, the front counter attendant is a regular at my Aunt Cass' café, and besides…" He paused for a moment. "You'll be surprised where sweet talking can get you."

They all stared. Tadashi was always seen as the angel of their group, he was selfless and just all out a wonderful person, but now he was showing a bit of his dark side. It was both intriguing and frightening.

"If you don't want to do it, it's fine, I completely understand." Tadashi didn't want them involved to begin with, and like Wasabi said, they could get arrested.

They looked to each other. Fred was the one to voice in his own way that they were with. "And miss out on this sweet operation? I think not! I'm calling it, 'operation: show and go'."

"Show and go?" Gogo stared at Fred. What on earth would they be showing?

"Show them that we mean business, but go before they find out." Fred nodded to himself. It made sense to him.

Tadashi slipped on some sunglasses, "Alright, well here we go."

* * *

><p>The tour guide went into extreme detail of the history of Krei Tech. They had gotten past the security and they blended in with the intern applicants.<p>

"And here is where we have test trials for our new inventions." The woman stopped and pointed toward the glass. They watched the scientist was strapping on a robotic leg on a man. As soon as he strapped it on the leg flung up, accidently hitting the scientist in a place where everyone watching simultaneously muttering, "Oooo."

Any one of the male gender cringed at the sight, knowing the pain all too well. The security guards in the room rushed to the scientist to help him away from the failed test.

Tadashi used this opportunity to look around to spot a nearby computer. This was his chance. He managed to get the other's attention to make them realise what he was hinting at.

Gogo whispered loud enough for only the five of them to hear, "There's a camera in the top right corner, it rotates upon movement. Someone's using it to monitor movement."

"So we need a distraction?" Wasabi asked.

"Coming right up." Fred sprang into action before anyone had time to protest. "Excuse me!" His hand shot up.

All eyes were now on Fred. The tour guide looked at him in a minor confusion. He definitely didn't look like an applicant, he looked too...chill.

"I'm sorry, but there aren't any toilet breaks until the end of the tour." The tour guide adjusted her glasses before scribbling something in her black book that she carried around.

Fred shook his head. "Oh-no, it's not that. I have a question."

"Oh…What's your question, Mr….." She waited for a reply, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Fr-" Gogo discretely elbowed Fred's side. That's when he realised that was one of the first rule of a secret mission, never give your real name. "-ank. My name's Frank."

"Very well, Frank. What is your question?" She waited impatiently as she folded her arms.

"I was wondering-WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" Fred and pointed up toward a random window. Everyone looked toward where he was pointing.

"Where?" A young woman asked as they were all now uneasy.

"Over there! Right there!" Fred pointed to another side of the room. All eyes were on Fred, including the camera that was now zoomed in on where Fred was pointing.

"Go, here's your chance." Wasabi lightly pushed Tadashi toward the direction of the computer. Tadashi was slipping away from the group to the computer. Tadashi slipped passed and was almost at the computer.

The tour guide rolled her eyes as she looked toward the window Fred had previously pointed at, "That is a pigeon."

She was about to turn back and Honey Lemon knew if she turned she would see Tadashi near the computer, so she did the first thing she could think of. Honey Lemon collapsed to the ground.

"I think she just fainted!" A young man yelled.

Tadashi quickly stuck the small bot under the monitor of the computer, the bot squished down and blended in unseen. Tadashi quickly made his way back into the crowd.

Honey Lemon sprang back up after someone mentioned calling an ambulance. "Oh look, I'm alright now." Wasabi helped Honey Lemon back up.

The tour guide knew the five looked out of place to begin with and she felt like something was off, but now she had an excuse to ask them all to leave after the whole fiasco. The five were escorted out by security and they took the keycards off of them as the security guard kicked them out.

"Cause trouble in Krei Tech again, you won't come off with just a warning, understand?"

They all nodded in intimidation of the large and buff man. As soon as he left they all let out a breath that they had all been holding.

"That was a close one." Honey Lemon sighed, but then she smiled.

"Too close." Wasabi added, but he had to admit, it was actually quite thrilling.

Tadashi nodded, "Don't worry, I got the bug in. We don't need to do it again and besides, I think we can agree that we're not doing that again."

"Oh well, that's a bummer, I could go for a round 2. That was awesome."

They all stared at Fred knowing that he was completely serious. Tadashi let out a huff of laughter. It had to be one of the most dangerous things that any of his friends had ever done. Fred wanted more and the others looked like they were still processing the embarrassing events that followed during the distraction. He had a lot to thank Fred and Honey Lemon for that.

Tadashi pulled off his sunglasses. "Alright, let's head back to the lab."

* * *

><p>Hiro followed the direction where the microbot was leading him. It lead him to the bottom of the stairs to see a screen with light and movement from the other side. Hiro slipped the petri dish in his pocket and he quickly grabbed a nearby broom in case he needed to fight. Not that a broom was a very good choice of weapon, but it was better than nothing.<p>

He quietly made his way toward the screen as he looked in, the movement wasn't from any person, it was robotic. He put down the broom and looked around the corner.

The machines were mass producing, and they were all being dropped into a black barrel. Hiro looked into the barrel.

He gasped, "My microbots?" He picked up a larger bunch of them and let them slip through his fingers as he came to the horrible realisation as he looked up to see over fifty more barrels full of them, "Someones making more." A pit in his stomach began to form, he knew that whoever was making more had some sort of ill intentions.

He looked around to see a board filled up with a map with symbols and pictures that Hiro didn't recognized. Hiro was narrowed his eyes as he attempted to get a better look, before his train of thoughts was interrupted.

"Hiro."

Hiro screamed and jumped back, but he quickly realised that it was just Baymax.

"You gave me a heart attack." Hiro complained, letting out a deep sigh.

Baymax began rubbing his hands together as they began to glow, "My hands are equipped with defibrillators. Clear."

Hiro threw his hands up, "Stop, stop, stop! It's just an expression!"

Hiro's attention was then drawn to the familiar sound of a mass group of microbots moving. He turned to see a large wave of them rising from the barrels. _That's not good._

"Oh-no." Hiro had to agree with Baymax there.

Hiro began to run, only to realise Baymax wasn't keeping up. Baymax was just taking one small step at a time. Hiro in the midst of the panic, complained, "Oh come on!"

Hiro ran back toward Baymax as he said, "I am not fast."

"No kidding." Hiro grabbed hold of the robot and dragged him behind him as he ran.

After failed attempts to kick and punch down the door, Hiro ran around with Baymax, running away from the incoming microbots. Hiro had been in trouble before, but never like this. Hiro had never run so fast in his life and he was chasing Baymax in the middle of traffic just ten minutes prior.

Hiro dragged Baymax up the metal staircase to go back out the window they came in from, Hiro looked behind to not only see his microbots, but a man with a kabuki mask controlling them.

Hiro knew that the man wasn't going to invite the two out for tea, he wanted to harm them. Hiro tried to push Baymax out the window first so the two could get out, but it was failing. He looked back to see the masked man was getting closer.

Hiro pushed Baymax through the window harder to only flip around the window with Baymax still stuck and him hanging unto Baymax about to fall.

Baymax quickly shielding himself as the microbots tried to attack, but they luckily managed to completely push Baymax out the window.

As the two fell, Hiro felt Baymax wrap his arms around him, shielding him from a harsh landing. They hit the ground and Hiro bounced off of Baymax unharmed. Hiro knew he had to time to thank Baymax, they needed to get away.

Hiro grabbed unto Baymax, "Let's get out of here, c'mon. Hurry!" The masked man didn't follow, the two had escaped.

* * *

><p>Hiro tried to explain to the police what had happened. He knew it sounded crazy, and that's exactly why the policemen didn't believe him. He tried to get Baymax to explain, but he went from polite robot to drunken balloon in two seconds.<p>

Hiro didn't understand what was going on, "What's wrong with you?"

"Low battery." The voice was slurred and it turned deeper.

The policemen stared, unimpressed as the robot started spouting random nonsense. "Listen kid, why don't we call your parents and get them down here."

While Hiro was trying to deal with Baymax leaning over his head, he finally tuned in upon hearing what the policemen said, "What?" No, that was a terrible idea. His Aunt Cass would freak and if Tadashi found out….

The policemen turned around for a moment to get a form, but Hiro was out with Baymax before he had a chance to get Hiro's name or number.

Getting Baymax home was the hard part, he kept spouting nonsense and he couldn't walk properly. Hiro got a lot of stares on the tram as Baymax kept making false diagnosis', he had even told an old gentlemen congratulations because he was pregnant. Hiro got off the tram with Baymax very hastily after that.

"Okay, if Aunt Cass asks, we were at school all day."

Baymax slurred as he unsteadily walked toward Hiro, "We jumped out a window."

"Shhhhhh!" Hiro hushed. He had never gotten drunk before and if this is what a person acted like under the influence, then he decided that he never wanted to drink.

Baymax whispered as he repeated, "We jumped out a window."

Hiro managed to dodge his Aunt Cass as he claimed to not be hungry and had a long day of studying in the university library. While she was preoccupied with the dishes Hiro rushed Baymax up the stairs.

Hiro got Baymax back to his recharging dock and he flopped unto his bed as he exhaled deeply. He pulled out the petri dish and stared at the microbot.

"This doesn't make any sense." Hiro muttered. The warehouse he had dreamed of was where he found out that some crazy masked guy was mass producing them. He had the dream for a reason. Possible or not, it happened, but it still made no sense to him.

"My scanners are picking up that your body is steadily increasing in cortisol and epinephrine. This suggests that you are stressed. I suggest that you do relaxing activities, such as taking deep breaths or reading a book."

Hiro sat up slightly smiling. Baymax was Baymax again. Hiro then frowned, he couldn't exactly explain his vision or dream or whatever it was to Baymax.

"I don't think that's going to help, buddy." He went to sit in his black chair beside his desk. He stared at the remaining sketch of the warehouse.

Baymax waddled over to Hiro. "You are my patient. I would like to help." He pulled Hiro up and began to hug him.

Hiro didn't object, but he was still confused. "What are you doing?"

"A prolonged embrace can release the hormone, endorphins, which can relieve stress." Baymax patted him on the head. "There, there."

Hiro couldn't help but smile as he gently pulled away. "Thanks Baymax."

Hiro's eyes went back on the sketch and then to his microbot in the petri dish sitting on his bed. Hiro gasped as it finally came to him, the two were connected to the dream and the answer why was right in front of him.

"It wasn't an accident."

Hiro had no doubt in his mind that the 'visions' he had were both trying to get him to find out the truth and they were warnings. "The fire at the showcase wasn't an accident. The masked guy stole my microbots and set the fire to cover his tracks!" The fire was responsible for Callaghan, and because of that Tadashi was so…. "We have to catch that guy."

Hiro snuck Baymax down to the garage whilst his Aunt Cass was busy watching her soap opera.

"But first, you need some upgrades." Hiro knew Tadashi wouldn't approve that he was 'improving' his nurse-bot, but to Hiro it was the only way he could catch the guy. The police were already no hope, and someone had to catch the guy, he couldn't just be left to run around with an army of microbots.

Hiro always either overestimated or underestimated his smarts, but either way the boy was a genius. He kicked around backwards and forwards bouncing from side to side as he multitasked.

Hiro motion-captured karate moves from a fighting clip he found online and began downloading it into a red chip whilst he also made armour for Baymax. Hiro dressed Baymax in the armour, Hiro grinned as he admired the new look of his brother's robot.

Baymax looked down to his whole set of armour. "I have some concerns. This may undermine my non-threatening, huggable design."

Hiro grinned, still admiring Baymax's new look, "That's kind of the idea, buddy. You look sick!"

Baymax took it in a literal sense. "I cannot be sick. I am a robot."

"It's just an expression." Hiro added a mental note to teach Baymax about expressions, but that was for a later time.

Suddenly Hiro heard his computer saying that his download was complete. He pulled out the chip and drew and skull on it. He opened Baymax's access port and froze as he saw the green chip with the clear writing on it, 'TADASHI HAMADA'.

Hiro knew what he was doing, but a voice in the back of his head was barking at him to call Tadashi, but Hiro was convinced that if he did then Tadashi could get into danger. Hiro had already been seen by the masked man, Tadashi hadn't. He didn't see any point dragging his brother into it. As far as he knew Tadashi was nowhere near involved. He remembered during Callaghan's funeral that he wanted to protect Tadashi, whilst he couldn't protect him from sorrow, he could protect him from this.

* * *

><p>The gang were all sitting around dozing. They were all waiting for Tadashi's software to finish downloading.<p>

Wasabi began stretching, "Tell me why we're waiting for this again."

Tadashi pinned up another article of the fire of his board, "After the software is installed, I can use it at any time, but it can be only used once. It gives a two minute opening to look at any and all of their files on the mainframe without being detected. After those two minutes I terminate the bot and it'll be like nothing happened." Tadashi looked to his computer, it was at 78 percent.

Tadashi had been working on the hack-bot for a while. A lot of the coding equations sneak through even the strongest of firewalls came from Hiro's journal that Tadashi had 'borrowed'. Hiro figured out the concept of hacking when he was seven, not that he ever really used it. Tadashi was impressed when he first found out, but he also did his best to steer Hiro away from hacking and toward inventing, which luckily worked.

"What's this?" Fred was going through one of Tadashi's drawers out of sheer boredom. He held up a round, white device.

"It's a tracker." Tadashi just didn't specify what it tracked. It tracked Hiro. Tadashi admitted that he was overprotective, he wouldn't deny that. Tadashi had sewn GPS trackers in each of Hiro's beloved jackets. It was the only way he could keep tabs on his brother, he had managed to save Hiro from bot-fighters many times thanks to the trackers.

"Well whoever it's on is moving around town." Fred was staring down at the tracker.

Tadashi tilted his head as he looked over Fred's shoulder. The small dot was moving across the electronic map. He took it off of Fred, "What?" Tadashi's face dropped.

Suddenly he began to bury through his desk drawers, obviously looking for something. Gogo and Honey Lemon looked toward each other. Honey asked,

"Tadashi, what's going on?"

Tadashi continued to bury through his desk until he found the keys to his moped, "It's almost the middle of the night and he's going across town. I have no idea what he's doing, but it can't be anything good." Even though Tadashi let out an annoyed groan, the gang all knew that he looked more worried than anything. And that's why no one needed to ask who he was talking about.

Tadashi paused the program download, "I'll be back soon." He almost ran out the door if he wasn't stopped by Wasabi.

"Wait, Tadashi. It'll be faster in my car."

* * *

><p>Tadashi was clutching on to the tracker like his life depended on it, his eyes remained glued to the little dot. They were sent on a wild goose chase while Hiro stopped for a while but when they were half way there Hiro went in a completely different direction.<p>

"Wait, wait. I think I saw him!" Tadashi immediately looked out the window as Honey pointed to an alleyway. "I think he's going to the Fransokyo Bay." Honey Lemon finished.

Wasabi reversed the car, "I'm going to have to go around."

* * *

><p>"Always wait one hour after eating before swimming." Baymax stated as he pulled Hiro back from the safety of the ledge. Before Hiro could reply his petri dish went flying out of his hand and into the fog of the bay.<p>

Hiro narrowed his eyes to see the masked man emerging from the fog and darkness in the distance. Hiro latched onto Baymax and the two hid behind a shipping container. Hiro watched as the masked man lifted some sort of metal debris from the water with the help of the microbots. It had a red symbol of a bird. Hiro had seen it before, it was on the map board when he first went to the warehouse.

Hiro stopped watching, what was this masked man doing?

"Your heart rate has increased dramatically."

Hiro immediately ignored the robot, "Shhhh." He knew it had to be done before the masked man figured out what they were there for. "Okay, Baymax, time to use those upgrades." Before Baymax had a chance to get into action a sudden light began shining on the two.

_Great. Now what?_ Hiro used his hand to shield his eyes from what he recognized was a car light. When it turned off he heard the voice of someone that he last expected to see.

"Hiro?" Tadashi practically threw himself out of the car.

"Tadashi?" Hiro then saw that it wasn't just Tadashi who had come, but it was the others as well.

Tadashi started scolding him, "Hiro you know better than to roam around the streets alone after dark! What are you doing out here?"

"Oh you know, I just went for a walk to help with my pubescent mood swings." Hiro eyes widened after he realised what he just said.

Tadashi's worried expression only became more evident. "Pubescent mood swings? What?"

"Wait, is that Baymax?" Honey Lemon pointed behind Hiro. Tadashi looked to the side.

"Hello Tadashi." Baymax greeted his creator. Tadashi stared as he took a moment to process it.

"….Hiro. Why is Baymax here?" Tadashi folded his arms, his worry was shifting to annoyance.

"And why is Baymax wearing carbon fibre underpants." Gogo added as she stared at his armour.

"I also know karate." Baymax told them, Hiro smacked his hand against his forehead. _Yeah, Baymax just add more fuel to the fire._

"Karate!? What? Hiro, I thought you were past this. I thought you were done with bot fighting. And now you're trying to use Baymax?" It was more the tone of disappoint than of anger.

Hiro shook his head, "What? No, I'm not bot fighting!" The feeling of imminent danger was still dawning over him, "You guys need to get out of here, now!"

Fred stepped between them trying to calm the situation. "We just got here and I think that we should all- HOLY MOTHER OF MEGAZON!"

The shipping container was lifted by the microbots to reveal the masked man. They all gasped at the sight. The only bright side to seeing what they were is that Tadashi was right, someone had stolen Hiro's microbots.

"Am I the only one seeing this?" Fred asked as Honey Lemon quickly snapped a photograph of the masked man. It appeared to anger him as he hurled the shipping container. Wasabi screamed, thinking it was going to crush them, but he soon realised that Baymax stopped it before it could land on them.

"Go!" Hiro yelled, however, the gang needed no encouragement from Hiro to get back to the car. "Baymax, go get him!"

Tadashi grabbed Hiro by the arm and ran. "What are you doing?" Hiro tried to pull away, but Tadashi pushed him into the car. The two squished into the back with Honey Lemon and Fred.

Tadashi immediately countered back, "What am I doing? What are you doing!? Are you trying to get yourself killed!?"

"Baymax can handle that guy."

But as if the universe was laughing at Hiro, Baymax got thrown by the microbots and he landed on the roof of Wasabi's car, creating a large dent. The masked man was getting closer along with the microbots. Wasabi reversed the car and floored it.

"Hiro, explanation. Now!" Gogo demanded. Hiro gave a very brief, but informational explanation.

"He stole my microbots and started the fire, and I don't know who he is!"

"When did this happen?" Tadashi asked, half yelling in Hiro's ear. He wanted to know everything and he wanted to know now.

Hiro ignored Tadashi as he saw the incoming microbots, "Baymax! Palm heel strike!" Baymax did it in time, but the force of the hit turned the car around, Wasabi took it off reverse and set it back to drive and kept going.

Tadashi looked out the window then back to his younger brother, "Hiro, what were you doing even going after that guy!? If we didn't find you, he could've killed you!"

"It's not like I went into this underprepared or alone, I have Baymax!" Hiro snapped back.

"On that note, what did you even do to Baymax? I bring him home for one day and you go and turn him into a weapon!"

_Well maybe if you were actually around I wouldn't have done it._ "Well it's not like I had a choice, would have you preferred that I went into this alone or with Baymax without his upgrades?"

Tadashi stared at Hiro for a second before he replied, "Do you really expect me to answer that? What about neither!"

The brothers kept arguing as Fred looked from the back window to see the masked assailant right on their trail.

"Mask. Black suit. We're dealing with a super villain here, people. Honey, how cool is that? I mean it's scary, obviously, but how cool!"

Honey Lemon wasn't sharing Fred's enthusiasm.

"Why is he trying to kill us?" Wasabi then yelled out of the window, "Hello, why are you trying to kill us?" Of course he got no answer in return from the man, but Fred did answer for him,

"He's a classic villain. We've seen too much."

Honey Lemon tried to keep her optimism, "Let's not jump to conclusions, we don't know that he's trying to kill us."

The masked man threw a car at them, if Wasabi wasn't driving as fast as he was, they would've been hit.

"He's trying to kill us!"

Just a few hours prior they had thought breaking into Krei Tech was dangerous, but in reality that was nothing compared to what they were just experiencing.

"Did you just put your blinkers on?" Gogo couldn't believe it, they were being chased by a man that was trying to kill them and Wasabi was still using his turning signal.

"You have to indicate when you turn! It's the law!" Wasabi defended, he wasn't doing too well in this life or death situation.

Gogo stuck her gum down angrily before she uttered to herself, "That's it." She pulled Wasabi's seat back and took over the wheel and changed the gear.

Tadashi and Hiro were almost thrown forward in their chairs, they were the only ones not paying attention to what was happening. Hiro almost hit his head against the front chair. No one knew what was scarier, the masked man or Gogo's driving.

Tadashi picked up where the two had left off just moments before, "You still haven't answered my question on why you were down there in the first place."

Hiro rolled his eyes ignoring his brother. Hiro began climbing into the front passenger seat. "Stop the car, Baymax and I can handle this gu-ahhh." The side door was ripped off and Hiro began to fall out.

Tadashi's angry pout turned into full-blown panic as he screamed, "HIRO!"

Hiro expected to meet the ground, but all he was doing was staring the road, inches away from his face. Baymax had luckily caught the boy in time. Baymax pulled the boy back into the passenger seat and pulled over the seat belt, buckling Hiro in.

"Seat belts save lives. Buckle up every time." Baymax gave the thumbs up before he sat properly back up on the roof.

Tadashi was sure he had just suffered multiple heart attacks all at once. "Hiro! Are you hurt?" Tadashi threw himself out of the chair and he began scanning Hiro for any injuries. Tadashi felt like he could breathe again as Hiro slowly shook his head.

Gogo tried to lose the masked man with a train, but Hiro saw to his side that he was still on their trail. The car was suddenly engulfed into a sort of microbot vortex. Gogo slammed her foot on the accelerator.

"Baymax, hold on!" Hiro called out, the robot complied as he held unto the car. Everyone braced themselves as the exit was getting smaller. The car burst out in time. Before anyone could celebrate, Gogo slammed her foot on the break, but it was too late as the car flew off the docks and into the water of the bay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter. The Krei Tech scene has my childish humour involved** **with the gang/bunch of geeks that have no idea what they're doing xD. Oh and final note, since the brothers are 'reunited' in a sense, the dialogue shouldn't be as exact as the movie in later chapters. More brotherly love AND more fights are to come.**

_Next time on DCoE:_

_Hiro glared at his older brother. "You knew all this time and you didn't tell me?"_

"_I didn't want to put you into danger." Tadashi knew that it was ironic, but it was the truth._

_Hiro mockingly let out a huff of laughter, "And look where that's got us. Oh yeah, it's got us Wasabi's car on the bottom of Fransokyo Bay...No offence, Wasabi."_

_"None taken."_

**What did you think? Comment below, let me know! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT: I AM GOING ON A 2 WEEK BREAK!**

**A/N: I hoped I could get this story done before I went on my holiday's, but I was being a bit ambitious. I was close though, this story should only have 2-3 more chapters.**

**I will return soon! I love you all! Please enjoy this chapter! Happy New Year!**

* * *

><p>There was only a few moments where everyone took a deep breath before the car sunk further down and the water filled the car.<p>

Hiro struggled with the belt buckle, but he finally managed to pull it off. He then saw Baymax dropping off his armour and everyone grabbed unto him as he floated them all back up to the surface. They all greedily gasped for air as they reached the surface.

Baymax scanned the six of them. "Your injuries require my attention and your body temperatures are low."

Hiro finished catching his breath as he said, "We should get out of here." The masked man was gone, but it didn't mean that he couldn't come back.

Fred suddenly smirked, "I know a place."

* * *

><p>Everyone tried to keep themselves warm as they followed Fred. Tadashi trailed behind with Baymax, but despite not being near each other Hiro could feel Tadashi's worried gaze burning in the back of his head. Tadashi didn't say anything but his concern was more than clear. Tadashi decided that he wasn't going to say anything until they were somewhere safe. Honey Lemon finally looked around there surroundings and asked,<p>

"Where are we?"

Fred didn't reply as he finally turned in the direction of not a house but a mansion.

Tadashi called out to him, "Fred, where are you going?" The others shared Tadashi's confusion.

Fred paused and stared for a moment before he realised, "Ohhhh! Welcome to mi casa, that's French for 'front door'."

Honey Lemon frowned at Fred's antics, "It's really not."

Gogo was cold and now she was cold and mad, "Listen nitwit, a lunatic in a mask just tried to kill us. I'm not in the mood for-"

The door was suddenly opened by a butler as he greeted Fred, "Welcome home, Master Fredrick."

"Heathcliff, my man! C'mon guys, we'll be safe in here." They all stared gobsmacked. Fred lived in a mansion and he even had a butler? The day just got stranger by the minute.

"Give me some." Fred fist bumped the butler. Everyone began to walk in one by one. Tadashi let Baymax walk infront of him. Baymax paused at the butler still holding up his fist. Tadashi let his jaw drop a little when he saw what Baymax did next.

Baymax bumped fist then wiggled his fingers while making the sound, "Bah-a-la-la-la."

Tadashi couldn't help but smile, of course Hiro would've taught a healthcare robot how to fist bump. The smile faded as he looked back to Hiro. What had he been doing at the docks in the first place? Hiro never answered the question.

They all stared around in awe as they followed Fred. "This is your house?" Honey Lemon was still in a daze of awe.

"I thought you lived under a bridge." Gogo stated as she looked around in disbelief.

Fred just shrugged, "Nah, well, technically it belongs to my parents. They're out on va-kay on the family island. We should all go sometime." Fred clapped his hands and the door to his room opened.

Gogo rolled her eyes, "You have got to be kidding me." The room had odd things everywhere. Everyone couldn't help but stare.

Wasabi was slightly scared and mortified of a painting of a buff Fred with wings while riding a white tiger. "If I wasn't just attacked by a guy in a kabuki mask, I think this would be the weirdest thing that's happened today."

Hiro had already slipped away from the others as he made his way to a desk with a pen and paper. He began to sketch the symbol he had seen on the debris that the masked man had been carrying.

Hiro didn't even realise it, but he was still slightly shivering. It didn't go unnoticed by Tadashi. He walked over, putting a hand on Hiro's shoulder about to say something, but his hand quickly retracted back in surprise,

"Hiro, you're freezing." Tadashi didn't expect Hiro to be that cold.

Hiro ignored the statement as he kept drawing the symbol from memory. Baymax, hearing what Tadashi had said, slumped over Hiro and he activated his heating feature. The others started leaning on Baymax.

"Good robot." Gogo murmured as she enjoyed the warmth.

Tadashi leaned somewhat on Baymax, he was still a little cold, but he was more concerned with what Hiro was doing. He tilted his head in confusion as he watched Hiro draw.

Hiro stared at the finished product before holding it up so the others could see, "Does this symbol mean anything to you guys?"

"Yes!" Fred nodded, throwing his pointing finger toward the drawing, "It's a bird!"

Hiro shook his head as he stood back up, "No, the guy in the mask was carrying around something with this symbol on it."

Baymax deactivated his heating feature. "Apprehending the masked man will help Hiro with his increased stress levels."

Tadashi raised his eyebrows. "Increased stress levels?"

His question was ignored when Gogo continued, "Apprehend him? We were lucky get away from him, let alone catch the guy."

"Well at least we know that Tadashi's theory was right." Honey Lemon added, still trying to keep her positive outlook.

Hiro narrowed his eyes at all of them confused at what Honey Lemon had just said, "Tadashi's theory? What theory?"

The cat was out of the bag now. Gogo stared Tadashi down. Tadashi knew that there was no way out of it, but he wanted to tell Hiro anyway, he just hoped that he could've had better timing. Tadashi sighed as he began to explain, "Hiro, there's something I've been keeping from you."

Tadashi let it all come out into the open. Tadashi explained how he tested and made simulations, and he explained how he figured out the fire was accidental, but intentional. Hiro remained silent and his face was unreadable as he listened.

"The only motive I could figure out was to cover the tracks of something stolen. And the only one that anyone had any real interest in was your microbots."

Hiro finally spoke as he glared at his older brother. "You knew all this time and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want to put you into danger." Tadashi knew that it was ironic, but it was the truth.

Hiro mockingly let out a huff of humourless laughter, "And look where that's got us. Oh yeah, it's got us Wasabi's car on the bottom of San Fransokyo Bay…..No offence, Wasabi."

"None taken."

Honestly, Hiro understood why Tadashi did it, he really did. He knew his brother better than anyone, but it still bothered him that Tadashi would keep something this large from him.

"Tadashi, I could've helped and you know it. You didn't need to keep this from me." Hiro also wanted to add to the fact that everything Tadashi told him was something he already figured it in one day when it took Tadashi weeks, but he didn't want to point out the obvious.

Tadashi nodded, "I know. I was wrong to do that, but you have to understand that I also felt that this was something I needed to do alone, I didn't want to get anyone involved. "

"And yet everyone else knew about it before I did."

"The others only found out earlier today." Tadashi defended.

The gang all gave a small nod toward Hiro to say that Tadashi was telling the truth. It wasn't that Tadashi lied to Hiro, he just kept secrets that he shouldn't have. Hiro decided to change the subject,

"Either way I'm involved now anyway if you like it or not."

Tadashi forced a lop-sided smile before he let out a deep exhale. "Speaking of that, I've done my explanation. Now it's your turn."

"Huh?"

"How did you find out about the masked man?"

Hiro saw this one coming. Hiro knew he had to leave out the 'vision' information. That could be for another time, they had all endured a strange day, Hiro didn't want to top it off to say he apparently saw the future. "Well I got a papercut and that's when Baymax activated." He held up his finger with a band-aid wrapped around it.

Tadashi had only brought Baymax home a couple of days prior because he needed more room in his lab, he had never thought that Hiro would accidently activate him in that time.

Hiro explained what happened once he had found the microbot in his jacket. He intentionally let out a few details like himself and Baymax almost getting hit by multiple cars as they ran in traffic. Hiro explained the warehouse and when he saw machinery creating more of his microbots.

"That's when the masked guy showed up."

Baymax finally brought himself into the conversation. "The encounter with the masked man only increased Hiro's levels of stress, especially when were under attack and as we escaped by jumping out of a window." Hiro slammed his hand against his forehead for a second time that night.

"You mean you were attacked by him before!? And you jumped out of a window!?" Tadashi had always been a calm guy, but the thought of Hiro getting hurt or thrown into danger caused him to flip.

Hiro threw his hands up in defence. "Yes, and I was fine. He didn't catch us in time and Baymax caught me when we fell out of the window, but that's beside the point."

Tadashi stared at Hiro for a few silent seconds before he muttered, "I need to sit down." He sat on the couch beside Wasabi and Honey Lemon, exhaling deeply to try to calm his raging protectiveness as he also tried to gather himself back. Tadashi would've attempted to lecture him but he was stopped by his own train of thought, _'You have no right to yell at him, if you had just told him at the very beginning what you were up to then it wouldn't have happened.'_

Hiro finished explaining that after trying and failing to explain it to the police, he figured out that the fire had to be a cover for someone to steal his microbots. He then went to finish off by saying how he gave Baymax upgrades before he ended up at the docks.

Hiro bit his lip, "Are you mad?" He waited for a lecture about messing around with Baymax's programing, but Tadashi was surprisingly calm as he shook his head at Hiro's question,

"While I don't necessarily agree that you made my nursebot learn karate, if I had told you everything before, you wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place." _I was trying to protect you, but I just ended up throwing you further into danger._ "Are you mad?"

Hiro replied as honestly as he could, "I'm not sure." Hiro was mad, but he also wasn't at the same time. He didn't know how he felt about it, but all he knew what was done was done, there was nothing more that could've been said. They both had been harbouring secrets, but Hiro knew that the real problem at hand was the masked man.

Seeing that they had all the explanations out the way, Gogo was getting straight to the point, "So, what now? We just let that guy loose on the city?"

"It's easy, we just expose him." Fred smiled, he had the very same smile before they broke into Krei Tech.

Hiro eyes widened, "Wait, you know who he is?"

Fred grabbed a nearby remote and turned on his flat screen television. A familiar face was on the screen as Fred pointed, "Alistair Krei."

Hiro stared confused at the screen. "What?"

"He's the only suspect that has a clear motive. He wanted your microbots and his company is known for being dishonest." Tadashi answered. "We've been on to it. Earlier we even got into Krei Tech and placed a bug in there system."

Hiro was clearly impressed, "A bug in Krei Tech's systems? A company which is known to have to tightest security in all of San Fransokyo? How did you even pull it off?" The others shifted uncomfortably in their seats on the couch. They did pull it off, but the memory of it was embarrassing for everyone, except Fred, he loved it. Tadashi felt slightly ashamed, but he still convinced himself that it was for good reason.

Tadashi coughed to clear his throat, replying, "That's classified." Hiro rolled his eyes at Tadashi's attempt to sound cool. "All we need to do expose Krei as the masked man and everything should fall into place from there."

"That's if it is Krei." Hiro interjected. Hiro knew that it made sense for it to be Alistair Krei, but something told him that it wasn't. He didn't know why, but it was like his thoughts weren't his own as it told him that it wasn't Krei. He decided to trust it. "We can't just assume he's Krei, it could honestly be anyone that was at the showcase, besides, Krei is way too high profile."

Honey Lemon fidgeted in her seat, "Then who was that guy in the mask?"

Hiro shrugged in frustration, "I don't know, we don't know anything about him. All we do know is that he wears a mask and he stole my-"

Baymax interrupted Hiro in midsentence. "His blood type is AB-. His cholesterol levels are-"

Tadashi was the first to ask, "Wait Baymax, you scanned him?"

Baymax nodded, "Yes, you programed me to assess everyone's healthcare needs."

"We can use the data from the scan to find him!" Tadashi never intended for Baymax's programing to be used in that way, but he had to catch the guy, for Callaghan.

"So you're gonna scan everyone in San Fransokyo, and that might take, oh, I don't know. Forever." The sarcasm in Gogo's voice was just dripping from every word.

"It's not impossible though, we just need to look for a new angle." Tadashi had his want for justice for Callaghan renewed. He was completely determined to catch that masked man.

Hiro was hit by an idea as he happened to glance at one of Fred's action figures. He scooped up the figurine, "We could scan the whole city at once."

Tadashi smiled as he understood where Hiro was going with it, "By upgrading Baymax's sensors."

Hiro began to nod but he stopped as he looked up to the superhero figurines, he had another idea that solved the problem of how they could actually catch the guy. "Actually if we're going to catch this guy, we're going to have to upgrade all of you."

"Upgrade who now?" Wasabi raised his eyebrows.

Hiro began to walk around them as he had thousands of simultaneous thoughts and ideas beginning to race across his mind.

Fred started grinning as he practically started jumping from his seat as he sang, "I like where this is heading."

It was safe to say that Wasabi wasn't as excited as Fred, "We can't go up against him, we're nerds."

Tadashi smirked with a new found cockiness, "Hey, we're the very same nerds that got a bug into Krei Tech undetected. That definitely means something."

Gogo scoffed, "And look how well that ended." Her expression only slightly softened, "There's only so much we can do."

Honey Lemon agreed, adding, "We'd love to help, but we're just…us."

Hiro turned around to stare at the costumes Fred had on display, it was clear to all of them what Hiro had in mind, "No, you can be way more."

"What do you think, Tadashi?" Wasabi asked, still in disbelief at the seemingly impossible idea.

Hiro waited for his idea to be undoubtedly shot down by Tadashi, but the response he got was the complete opposite,

"I think it's a great idea."

Hiro gaped at Tadashi, was he actually siding with him? "You do know that this means the possibility of imminent danger, right?"

Tadashi nodded, "I know, and I still agree." Hiro just blinked in response. Tadashi's expression sobered, continuing, "If we don't catch this guy, no one else will."

The three all exchanged looks. Fred was already super hyped up and excited, he needed no convincing. They all gave each other the same look. Gogo let out a large exhale as she voiced the final verdict,

"Well we're not going to let the two of you run around the streets alone. We're in."

Fred started jumping around excitedly, "Can you feel it? This is where our origin story begins. We're going to be super heroes!"

~l

The next morning the gang came bright and early for the game plan. They all met up in Hiro and Tadashi's lab that was originally their Aunt Cass' garage.

"Arm's up." Hiro scanned all five of them and got the right modelling. He saved the scan details before he showed a visual display on the touch screen on the kabuki mask and neurocranial transmitter, "The neurotransmitter must be in his mask. Get the mask and he can't control the bots. Game over."

The whole day was Hiro collaborating with the others. Everyone had their own part to play with their own 'powers'. Hiro worked with all of them to sort out what they could use. Honey Lemon, Gogo, and Wasabi's were obvious and easy enough to work around with, but Fred was a different story.

"Can we work with something like this?" Fred passed over a comic with a giant lizard man. "He can also become fifty feet tall, I mean, just imagine that. It would be completely and insanely awesome."

Tadashi and Hiro instantly looked to each other. Tadashi wondered if they were thinking about the same thing, "So you're thinking about the one with the-"

Hiro had already begun modelling a 3D diagram. "Yep."

Tadashi peeked over his shoulder, "And the added-"

"Yep."

"Nice." The two nodded at each other before they went back to work. The other's stood there, confused at what they had just witnessed. The Hamada brothers were definitely something different.

~l

During that day, Tadashi felt like he was contributing nothing, no matter how much he tried to help, Hiro was still the brains of the entire operation. A lot of the time he was just watching Hiro do his own thing, he was overwhelmed with both pride and awe. When Hiro applied his genius to a task, he proved that he could make anything possible. What would normally take someone months or even years, Hiro managed to accomplish it in one day.

Hiro had finished the blue prints for their suit and weapon designs by the end of that first day. He had even done a little of his own research on each of their specialities so he knew a rough outline of what he was doing, not that Hiro would admit it to anyone.

Hiro refused to show Tadashi the suit designs for him, he claimed that he wanted to surprise him. Tadashi decided to go with it to humour his younger brother. It had Tadashi both concerned and intrigued. And it took a lot of convincing and puppy dog eyes for Hiro to convince Tadashi to let him to use Baymax. Tadashi gave in pretty quickly, only under the condition that Hiro had to run the ideas of the upgrades by him first.

Tadashi began acting like himself again, but he was still different. He was still obsessed with finding the masked man, even if he didn't say anything aloud, Hiro could tell. And it made Hiro want to catch the guy nearly as much as Tadashi did, but it wasn't just because that the masked man had stolen his microbots and what damage he could do with them. His reason was more selfish. He wanted Tadashi to be himself again, and for that to happen he knew that Tadashi needed to get justice for something he obviously felt guilty about, Callaghan's death.

~l

In those next few days everything was in the process of being created and were being tested. Fred had volunteered his parents' mansion for them to test their new abilities.

Honey Lemon's was done first. Honey Lemon was equipped with a special purse, containing a miniature chemical lab inside, and a touch screen with a programming of the periodic table that contained whatever chemical she typed in to be injected in small spheres. With her smarts of chemistry she knew what chemical reactions caused what. It was both a deadly and stylish blend. She adored it.

Fred volunteered Heathcliff to be the 'masked man' so they could all test out their new gear. Heathcliff looked unfazed by the new development of their superhero upgrades. The gang had concluded that it was because he was the family butler to Fred. That fact alone was enough to answer their question.

Gogo initially disliked the fact that Hiro tossed away the idea of her bike, but was later impressed that her electromagnetic discs were made even faster by creating them into a kind of rollerblade. She also had two disks on each arm for a boomerang type weapon.

Wasabi had his own laser induced plasma blades, it was similar to his original creation but it was more highly concentrated. He felt like in it he was invincible.

Fred got his very own monster suit where he could super jump and breathe fire. He tried chasing Hiro down for what seemed like hours trying to give him a hug for giving him such a brilliant super suit.

After finishing up with Fred, Hiro finally revealed to Tadashi his suit. It was thicker than the others, it was quite bulky. The suit and helmet were as dark as obsidian.

"So are you going to tell me what it does now?"

Hiro smirked, "I'll meet you in the garden. In the meantime, suit up." Hiro skipped out leaving Tadashi to try on his new suit.

While the others were sitting around, marvelling at their new gear, Tadashi made his appearance in his new suit.

Fred's grin wasn't seen because of his suit, but it was more than evident as he said, "Tadashi, you look so cool! What's your super power?"

Tadashi sighed, "I honestly still don't know."

Gogo threw her disc forward, "He still hasn't told you?" She caught the disc as it came back. She really did like her new electromagnetic discs.

"Where is Hiro anyway?" Wasabi asked.

"He said something about meeting him up in the garden." Suddenly they all heard a loud crackling like sound coming from the garden.

Tadashi was followed by the others as they all ran toward the garden. They saw Hiro, now in his purple and red armour, dusting himself off from leftover dust from a large stone statue that had been knocked over.

Tadashi stared at the fallen statue, "What did you do?" He narrowed his eyes to see some sort of armoured fist lying near the statue.

Hiro had a grin plastered on his face that wasn't moving anytime soon, "It wasn't me, it was one of Baymax's upgrades. May I present you, Baymax 2.0."

The armoured fist suddenly shot back to its owner, it revealed Baymax in magnificent red and purple armour. Baymax stood tall and heroically.

Fred gasped in awe, "He's glorious."

Tadashi sighed and smiled at the memory of the previous night. Himself and Hiro tried fitting on the armour unto Baymax, it ended up all flying off almost hitting the two. He and Hiro just laughed it off and sized it bigger.

"Hello." Baymax greeted before he quickly got distracted by a butterfly. Tadashi chuckled. Baymax was most certainly still himself despite all the upgrades he had let Hiro add. Hiro quickly got his attention back.

Hiro grinned at his older brother, "Okay, Tadashi, you're up."

"What?"

"Pick the statue with only one hand." Hiro's smirk said it all.

Tadashi didn't want to believe it but he did when he picked the statue one-handed with ease, "It feels like it weighs nothing." Tadashi stated as he placed the statue back up.

"No way! A Hercules suit!" Fred was ecstatic. "This makes Freddie very happy!"

"Enhanced super strength, the suit amplifies your regular strength by any amount that is needed for the object." Hiro explained. "Of course there's a limit, but I doubt you'll carry over five tons around with you for very long anyway, so surprise!" Hiro's smile almost vanished as he was about to mention that his suit was fire resistant, it had a heavy sense of irony to Hiro since he had a dream of Tadashi dying in a fire. Hiro was drawn out of those thoughts as Tadashi spoke.

"Hiro this is amazing, all of it." Tadashi praised.

"And that's not all." Hiro added as the memory of the dream retreated back to its dormancy in the back of his mind, "Baymax, wings."

They all watched as Hiro connected his shoe and hand magnets on the back of the robot. "Thrusters." Hiro commanded. Baymax began to hover as the thrusters opened on the bottom of his feet.

Baymax turned his head toward Hiro, "I fail to see how flying makes me a better healthcare companion."

"I fail to see, how you fail to see, that it's awesome! Full thrusters!" Everyone expected for them to shoot up into the sky, but they ended up ducking out of the uncoordinated way. The next thing that any of them knew Baymax and Hiro were gradually beginning to go into the direction of the city.

"Hiro, where are you going!?"

It had to be a miracle that Hiro heard him as he and Baymax flew further away, "Baymax and I need to go on this test run, we'll be back soo-ahhh!" Baymax's thrusters fluctuated to its full blast and the two were gone.

Tadashi dragged his hand across his face before letting out a deep sigh. "I guess we just have to wait then."

"Shouldn't we follow and try to help or something?" Wasabi asked. Not that they could do much to help, but he thought it was worth suggesting.

Tadashi suddenly had a smile on his face, shaking his head, "Nah, they've got this."

Gogo decided to point out the obvious. "You're taking this awfully well. Just the other day you freaked when he almost fell out of a car and now you're cool with him just flying around the city, possibly hitting buildings or billboards?"

Tadashi visibly tensed at the thought, but he began to relax as he answered, "He should be fine. He has Baymax with him, and if I trust anyone to keep Hiro safe, it's Baymax." And honestly, it was also because Tadashi had discovered something in those past few days.

Tadashi didn't know how to explain it. Hiro had grown such an attachment to Baymax, but what baffled him was that Baymax was showing attachment to Hiro as well. Baymax was beginning to show more of a personality and a caring side that seemed to become more human by each passing day. Hiro's influence on Baymax was something he didn't expect, but it was a pleasant surprise and discovery about his robotics project. Tadashi knew that Baymax wouldn't let anything bad happen to Hiro, and even despite the sudden bond between the two, he still knew that Baymax would take care of Hiro. Tadashi did build Baymax after all.

* * *

><p>Hiro called it luck. There was no other explanation of how they survived in that first minute of failing to fly, but it soon became as amazing as he hoped it would be as the two finally managed to sync up.<p>

Hiro cheered as they flew over the San Fransokyo Bridge once again. Hiro ended up sitting on top of a large metal blimp with Baymax, wanting to take in the scenery before they had to head back. Hiro unconsciously was moving his feet in a waving motion, Baymax started to mirror the movement. The first flight was finally sinking in.

"That was…..that was…" Hiro couldn't find the right word.

"Sick." Hiro stared a Baymax, did he really just say that? "It's just an expression."

Hiro laughed, "That's right, buddy." He really did enjoy Baymax's company. "I'm never taking the bus again." Hiro muttered as he stared off at the sunset. Hiro stood back up and stretched, "Well, we better head back."

Baymax suddenly straightened up, "Your brain waves are beginning to fluctuate on a worrisome level."

Before Hiro could respond, he felt like his head was splitting like a coconut. Images flashed all around, it was going too quick for him to see anything straight. Whenever he got close to seeing it, it all went out of focus and distant like someone was pulling him back. Hiro couldn't see anything anymore but he was overwhelmed by the sudden pounding of powerful emotions.

Hurt. Sadness. But most of all, anger. He had never felt so angry, he felt like he was drowning in it. The feelings vanished as he felt like his brain was being pushed down by a powerful pressure. Then suddenly in an instant, the pain was gone and he was drawn back into reality.

"Falling from this height will lead to a certain death."

Hiro was pulled back from the edge by Baymax. He had almost tumbled off the blimp in the confusion. Hiro felt weak in his legs and almost collapsed if it weren't for Baymax helping to support him up.

"Hiro, I will scan you for injuries. Scan complete. Your brain activity is returning to normal and your stress levels have heavily increased. While I sense no physical injuries, your body is in a state of fatigue which is unusual considering you were not doing any physically strenuous activities prior, perhaps it has something to do with your previous brain wave fluctuations."

Hiro wanted to scream. He didn't know what was happening to him and from the sound of it, he was either going crazy or it was something that even Baymax couldn't pick up. And now they were happening when he was awake? It didn't go unnoticed to Hiro that while it felt like the other two 'visions', but the one he just had was different, like someone had been holding it back. It was as if someone had pulled him away and shut the open door he happened to take a peek in. Hiro needed answers.

Hiro pulled himself away from Baymax's supporting arms. "I'm alright, I'm just tired and almost slipped." Hiro forced a fake laugh as he lied. He was just lucky that Baymax thought he was being truthful.

"I encourage that you get more rest and exercise more caution in the future."

All Hiro knew is that there was no doubt that the masked man was connected to these 'visions', so Hiro compromised that if they found him, he could find his answers. Hiro nodded to Baymax as he took a deep breath, "Let's head back."

Baymax partly helped Hiro unto his back. Hiro felt weak, but he slowly felt his strength returning. "And Baymax, let's just keep this between us, okay?"

* * *

><p>When Hiro and Baymax returned, everyone was having a nice chat in the mansion. They had gotten out of their suits and were waiting on their return.<p>

Tadashi was the first to see Hiro and Baymax landing from out of the window, he raced back in the garden to greet the two, "How was it?"

Hiro threw on a smile. "It was incredible." Hiro began to climb off of Baymax, "We flew all over San Fransokyo and-" Hiro's legs almost gave way if Tadashi wasn't there to help steady him. Hiro quickly stood back on his own as he lightly chuckled before Tadashi could ask the inevitable 'are you okay', "I'm just a little overwhelmed from the day. I'm okay."

Tadashi accepted it as a good enough answer to believe, "Well I'm not surprised after all the work you've been doing with that big brain of yours."

"Hiro! How was the test run?" Honey Lemon asked as the others approached them.

"We've worked out the kinks." Hiro gave a small smile. It was his way of saying that it was a struggle to begin with but it ended in success.

Fred then suddenly noticed something that no one would've expected him to notice. "Are you feeling okay little dude? You don't look so hot."

That's when Tadashi got a good look at Hiro's face, had he always been that pale?

Hiro smiled, "I feel fine." It wasn't a complete lie, he did feel alright, just more worn down. "All we have to do now is finishing upgrading the sensor on Baymax and we'll be set. It'll only take about twenty minutes."

"That means that can wait until tomorrow. We've all had a long day." They knew that Tadashi wanted to catch the guy as soon as possible, but it was obvious that Hiro was always the exception. No one objected to it.

* * *

><p>As soon as Baymax and Hiro were out of their armour they returned home with Tadashi. Hiro felt exhausted. When he dreamt of the warehouse he awoke to feel a little weak in his knees, but this time around it was far more intense. And what confused him more was that the 'vision' he just had wasn't as clear as the others, it was like he wasn't meant to see it. Hiro knew he would have to tell Tadashi, and he wanted to, but he just didn't know how to say it.<p>

Tadashi had to steer Hiro away from the garage's direction. "We can get up early and finish it, c'mon."

They were up the stairs in their room when Baymax waddled over to his charging station, and Tadashi said, "You know, if flying is going to make you look this pale every time, then I don't think you should take it a little easier."

Hiro kicked off his shoes and threw himself on his bed, "It wasn't because of the flying."

Tadashi frowned, "Right, so do you feel sick or-" He was cut off by the voice of their Aunt Cass coming from down the stairs.

"Tadashi, can you help me for a second?" He reluctantly dropped the conversation went to assist his Aunt. She needed a bowl from one of the higher shelves that she was too short to reach. He passed her the bowl,

"Thanks, oh! And dinner's almost ready, do you mind telling your brother?"

Tadashi nodded and was back up the stairs, "Hey Aunt Cass said that dinner's almost….Hiro?"

Hiro was under the covers and was out like a light. In all honesty, Tadashi was concerned. Hiro was acting strange. Tadashi just hoped that rest would do Hiro some good. Tadashi desperately wanted to catch the masked man to get justice for Callaghan's death, but he knew he could wait one more day, not for his sake, but for Hiro's.

Tadashi looked to Baymax charging and muttered to himself, "Don't worry, professor. We'll catch your killer."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay guys, once again, I won't be back until over 2 weeks! I'm so sorry for the long gap, but I won't have access or the time. Sorry for the inconvenience guys, but I will be back because I love this story and I love you readers.**

**And since I'm gone for a while I'll give you guys a little hint/spoiler: Hiro isn't psychic.**

**I bet you're confused. *evil laughter* Oh and the brothers may be getting along now, but just wait until the next chapter. *more evil laughter***

_Next time on DCoE…._

_There had to be no doubt. The visions hadn't been wrong before, this would have to be no exception. The masked man was Robert Callaghan._

**See you guys soon! Did you enjoy the chapter? Comment below, let me know! ;)**


End file.
